


King Robin

by Tethered_Angel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethered_Angel/pseuds/Tethered_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Grima defeated, the world was safe from imminent destruction, but there were still a lot of messes to clean up. First and foremost was the kingdom of Plegia. With the death of its ruler and destruction of its principal god, the nation faced great turmoil and risked turning once again to war. </p>
<p>Robin, the last of Plegia's royal bloodline, took the throne at the behest of his wife Aversa. Joined by his second wife, Tharja, and daughter, Morgan, he stabilized the situation and brought Plegia into a time of peace.</p>
<p>But the throne brought madness, and the blood of the fell dragon and of his father Validar still flow through his veins. Under Robin's hand, the nation of Plegia once again turned to darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cordelia 1

“You Plegian dastards!” Cordelia screamed at her captors. 

“Silence!” Suddenly the knight found herself on the hard stone floor, face stinging from a vicious backhanded slap. She tasted blood. “Get up!” The other guard kicked her side with an armored boot, causing her to gasp in pain but stand as quickly as she could with her hands shackled behind her back. The two men handled her roughly, each holding an arm in a vicious grip. They dragged her through the dark back chambers of the massive castle, out of sight of the various low ranking guards and lesser nobles inhabiting the more public areas of the palace. 

Reaching the end of a long corridor, another of the King’s elite guard opened the heavy, ornate wooden door to his majesty’s private audience chamber, the one reserved for honored guests and important prisoners. In the center of the chamber sat an ornate golden throne. On the throne, a man she had once trusted with her life. With the life of her beloved.

“Cordelia,” the familiar voice muttered. “I should have known you would be the first to find out. You were always such a genius,” he growled. The black robes and crown were those of the late king Validar, but the face, the voice, the pure silver hair, those belonged to none other than the heir of Grima. The traitor. The DASTERD!

“Robin,” Cordelia said, a single tear running down her reddened cheek. “How could you? How could you kill him!” 

Her old friend stood and reached out to her, gently wiping her tear away with his thumb. “Oh Cordelia…” he said nostalgically. His face twisted in rage and he grabbed her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “I am a king. I owe you no explanation.” He shoved her back, causing her to stumble back a step before once again landing on the floor. “Strip her of her armor and prepare her for interrogation.”

Despite her struggles, her guards hauled her out of the room. The last thing she saw before the door closed behind her was her old friend, back turned to her as he had turned his back on all of Ylisse. 

==O==

“AAAAAAUUUGGHH!!!” The red haired knight screamed, ice cold water shocking her fully awake. She trembled from the cold, but could do nothing to cover herself up with her wrists and ankles shackled to the wall by a set of metal stocks. Her clothing reduced to nothing but the sheer grey smallclothes she wore under her battle gear, she was absolutely defenseless against the onslaught. 

“Good,” Said a sultry voice. “You’re awake. Now we can begin.” In front of her stood a woman that could only be described as beautiful, save for the cruel expression on her face. Her hair fell over her shoulders in a perfect cascade of ivory, and her perfectly sculpted body has barely contained in the tight black garments she wore. 

“AHAHAHA,” Aversa cackled, “Such a treat to get to play with you again Cordelia. You always were the most desirable of the shepherds. Well,” she smiled, “except for my beautiful Tharja of course.”

Cordelia’s face reddened in anger, nearly matching her hair. “You bitch! What did you do to Robin?” She demanded.

“Me?” the sorceress asked coyly, “Whatever do you mean? I merely helped him live up to his potential. It’s his blood that made it possible.”

“And now you’re Queen of Plegia.”

Aversa chuckled. “Well, there is that. But enough about me. I have some questions of my own. Won’t you tell me where my dear friends, Lissa and Sumia have gone? It has been such a long time since we’ve had a get together of the royal houses. They have been so very hard to contact since poor Chrom was so mysteriously killed.”

“Go to hell,” Cordelia spat.

Aversa grinned, leaning in close and whispering in her captive’s ear. “Oh, dear Cordelia, I hoped you would say that.” Cordelia shuddered as she pulled away. 

Turning to the small table behind her, Aversa eyed her personal collection of favorite torture supplies. “Where to begin?” she asked herself. “Oh yes, you’re my favorite.” She turned back to her captive, holding an open tome in her left hand. Grinning evilly, she summoned a small thunder orb to her right hand. Then without warning she pressed her hand up against Cordelia’s exposed abs, sending sparks over the woman’s wet skin and throwing her into convulsions. She maintained the spell for several seconds, then the magic wore out.

Cordelia sagged in her restraints, panting for breath, fresh sweat joining the water running down her body. The pain had been exquisite, like no lance or arrow wound she had suffered before. And yet, she has not screamed.

“Hm, pity.” Aversa frowned, charging up another orb. “I suppose I will just have to try something a little more sensitive.” With no further warning, her hand lashed out at Cordelia’s inner thigh, causing her leg to seize up and finally eliciting a real scream.

“AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!” The captive knight continued yelling even after the magic wore off.

“Good,” Aversa said, “Feeling a little more willing to talk? This is a fresh tome, I can go all night.” Tears had begun running freely down the redhead’s face now, but still she gritted her teeth, refusing to betray her friends, the family she swore her fealty to. Aversa tried the spell several more times, but managed to get no more out of the woman than tears and screams. 

“Time for a different tactic,” the sorceress thought to herself. She had known the Ylissian knight well enough during her own time in the Shepherds to know that physical pain probably would not work, but felt obligated to try anyway. Gentler tactics could always be used after the subject had been worn down a little. She returned the tome to its place on the table and instead picked up a small knife, its blade a mere two inches long. Returning her attention to her prisoner, she was pleased to see her eyes widen at the sight of the knife. No matter one’s tolerance to pain, the thought of permanent disfigurement always struck a chord. 

“Don’t worry, my dear,” Aversa said in her most seductive voice. “It is not what you think.” She brought the tip of the blade just under her prisoner’s ribcage and drew it across the exposed flesh of her stomach, scratching but not breaking skin. Cordelia shivered at the strangely intimate feeling of the cold blade against her sensitive skin. “See, Cordelia? This is a gentle knife. It is for fun!” With that she swiftly brought the blade up between the other woman’s breasts, severing the thin fabric covering her modesty. Cordelia gasped at being exposed so suddenly. She was left completely breathless a moment later when her captor’s hand suddenly grabbed her sensitive flesh and kneaded it roughly, strange pleasure sharply contrasting with the painful shocks a mere minute before. 

“Wh- What are you doing?” She gasped, face a deep crimson. No one but her husband had ever touched her like this before.

Aversia leaned in once again, pushing her leg in between Cordelia’s. Cordelia, unable to close her legs due to the immovable stocks, felt the soft pressure of her captor’s leg pushing against her sensitive womanhood. “Do you like this?” Aversa breathed into the redhead’s ear, running her free hand down her shackled leg. “Would you like to feel like this every night?”

Cordelia, mind swirling, barely able to form a coherent thought, could only whimper. 

“What’s that, dear? Speak up.”

“Y-yes,” Cordelia sobbed, lost in the gentle pleasures that had replaced her pain.

“Then tell me one thing.”

“Yes! Anything!” She gasped. 

“Where is the queen and princess of Ylisse?”

Clarity rushed back to Cordelia like a flood at the mention of her friends. She jerked her head forward sharply, cracking her skull into Aversa’s chin! “I won’t betray my friends!” She spat.

Aversa, stumbling back, glared at the knight. “Pity.” She growled. “This could have been so pleasant for both of us. Oh well.” She glanced at the woman’s surprisingly small breasts. “They are a bit disappointing anyway. I always thought your armor seemed off.” She whirled and stormed out of the room.


	2. Cordelia 2

Cordelia struggled in the dark. Her wrists and ankles chafed from her long confinement in the iron stocks. Her arms were cramped from being held near her head, and her feet ached from being forced to stand for so long. The rough stone of the dungeon wall dug into the muscles of her back and buttocks, and her body still tingled from the torturous lightning Aversa had subjected her to. Worst of all though was the wetness between her legs, the emptiness in the pit of her stomach, the unwanted… arousal! Aversa left her with. Despite everything, Cordelia found herself struggling to bring her legs together, to get some sort of relief from the feelings that blasted witch had teased her with, and she hated her all the more for it.

She shivered. Sweat was traveling down her body with torturous slowness, and a slight draft only made it worse. She felt her now exposed breasts begin to ache in the cold as her sensitive nipples began to harden.

Suddenly a loud squeal caused her to jump. Light splashed across her face, forcing her to squint as the heavy door of her cell swung open. “Hello again!” Aversa greeted in a mocking singsong, casting a spell to light the torches along the wall. Cordelia stubbornly remained silent.

Aversa huffed. “No matter, you will talk soon enough,” she said casually. 

“Not on your life,” Cordelia growled. “My own life is worth little next to those of my friends and my kingdom!”

“Indeed,” Aversa grinned wickedly. She snapped a finger. A burly guard walked in, pulling a chain. With a yank a young woman stumbled in, pulled by the shackles on her wrists. She was completely naked, except for a coarse sack tied over her head. The girl stumbled to the ground, scraping her knees and letting out a pained grunt. The sound was muffled, likely by a gag underneath the cloth.

Immediately Cordelia felt something wasn’t right. The woman looked… familiar. The twin streams of long, blonde hair leaking from underneath the blinder were a dead giveaway. 

“SEVERA!” Cordelia screamed, bucking against her restraints. The hooded figure looked up, apparently recognizing her mother’s voice, but anything she might have said was muffled by her gag and drowned out by Cordelia’s cries. 

“Aha,” Aversa chuckled cruelly. “You care little for your own suffering. Let us see how you fare when it is your daughter’s!” Grasping the shackles between Severa’s wrists she hauled the girl to her feet and tossed the guide chain over a beam in the ceiling. The guard caught the other end and began to pull on the chain, forcing her arms over head and her muscles to stretch. Only when the girl had no choice but to stand on the very tips of her toes did Aversa motion to the guard to wrap the chain to one of the wall sconces. 

Aversa stepped behind the poor girl and eyed Cordelia, smiling wickedly. She ran a hand over the blonde girl’s body, caressing her taut stomach and sensitive inner thighs. She drew her nails across her captive, eliciting muffled gasps and leaving a thin trail of scratches from her victim’s left breast to her right hip.

“No,” Cordelia sobbed, tears streaming down her face. “Please, not my daughter! Use my body any way you want, but leave my daughter alone!”

Aversa paused for a second, pretending to thing. “The offer is tempting, my dear, but you know I could take both you and your daughter any time I wish, and there isn’t a thing you could do to stop me.” Her left hand drifted up Severa’s belly and began massaging the girl’s breasts. The right traveled downward, and hovered over the girl’s sex. She began rubbing a finger over her defenseless labia, eyes locked on Cordelia’s all the while. Her captive shuddered at the ministrations. “You know what I want to know,” the witch said, slipping her finger in between the tight folds of her prisoner’s labia. The girl convulsed, jerking both knees up, causing her to swing by her wrists alone for several seconds. Aversa laughed.

Cordelia moaned in mental agony. “Aversa, I can’t! Even for my own daughter. I can’t betray an entire kingdom!”

“Oh, but I’m sure they would forgive you,” Aversa said, gently pushing on Severa’s knees until she once again supported herself on both her wrists and her toes. “They were so quick to forgive even me, I’m sure a lifelong knight such as yourself would be welcome back with open arms!” She continued with bitter sarcasm. When Cordelia still refused to give her the information she sighed in mock defeat. Then she once again snapped her fingers at the guard by the door. “Izel, the whip.”

“No!” Cordelia screamed, once again trying to break her restraints. “Do not touch her! For every strike you lay on her, I will plunge my lance through you ten times over! Do you hear me you Plegian whore!”

Though she shouted her throat raw, nothing she said could stop Aversa from swinging the whip, over and over. Yet no matter how much she wanted to, how much she heard her daughter scream, she could not bring herself to betray her country. She could not bring herself to betray Chrom’s memory.


	3. Severa 1

Severa shivered as she lay curled up on the cold stone floor of her tiny cell. She held her trembling legs against her bare chest, wrapping her shackled arms around her knees and weeping quietly. She had been locked in the cramped cell for what must have been days. It was impossible to be sure. The only thing that broke the monotony of her dark imprisonment was when a guard would slide open the hatch on the cell’s door and drop in a chunk of stale bread, but even then she had no way to know how often they were feeding her. 

Hearing footsteps outside her cell, she crawled toward the door to retrieve the expected meal. Instead, the heavy door swung open with a loud clang. A gruff looking guard stomped in, carrying a burlap sack and a length of chain. Severa scrambled away as he tried to grab her. 

“Hold still,” he muttered.

“No!” She cried, trying to push herself into a corner, “Get away from me!” 

The guard stood over her, trapping her in the corner. His calloused hand grabbed her shoulder and held her against the wall. “W-what’s he gonna do!?” Severa wondered in a panic. “Gods, he, he’s gonna rape me!” 

Her fears were not at all abated when he took a filthy looking rag from the bag and crammed it into her mouth, securing it with a leather strap, which he tied around her head in a painful cleave gag. She tasted the bitter flavor of the cloth, felt the harsh leather strap dig into her cheeks. As her tears threatened to escape, the guard shoved the sack over her head as well, cutting of her sight. She felt him tie another strap around her neck, securing her blindness.

“Follow me.” The guard growled, attaching his length of chain to her shackles. “Come!” He said with a jerk of the chain, forcing Severa to stumble after him. After a few minutes she hears muffled voices, and the guard stops her. One of the voices gets louder, and suddenly she feels a sharp tug on her wrist forcing her forward and causing her left foot to catch an uneven stone. She felt pain shoot up her legs as both knees scraped across the rough floor, causing her to grunt through the gag. Once again she felt someone grab her shackles as she is hauled painfully to her feet. 

Then, gradually, the slack in her guide chain disappeared. Severa could feel her wrists being pulled toward the ceiling above, robbing her of more and more freedom and forcing her to fully expose her naked body. Her arms frame her head, preventing it from turning and further dampening her hearing. With another pull she was forced to stand on the tips of her toes. Her wrists chafed from the cruel shackles and her fit, youthful body was stretched to its limit.

Slowly her body began to register new sensations. A warm body gently pressing into her back. Soft arms gently wrapped around her from behind. Cool fingers gently caressing her taut stomach and lightly tickling her sensitive inner thighs. Severa blinked under the blindfold, utterly confused. Her confusion soon melted into mindless bliss. She didn’t know what was happening, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should fight, but gods! It actually felt really good after all the time she had spent cooped up in the tiny cell. Slowly her fear and pain began to dissolve under the gentle ministrations.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” she wondered briefly. Her question was soon chased away by the feeling of sharp nails being lightly drawn across her sensitized flesh, raising goosebumps all over her body as they traveled from her left side, around and under her left breast, down her belly, over her navel and around her hip. She groaned, vaguely aware of another exchange of words, but could hardly hear them, much less understand. 

She gave up trying as the caress became even more intimate. One hand began exploring her right breast, squeezing and kneading the sensitive flesh. A shock shot up her spine as a finger brushed over her tiny pink bud. She had not realized how erect her nipples had become from the cool air and the sensual treatment. The other hand gently descended toward her helpless nether region. The gentle fingers slowly disturbed the stubble of her once clean shaven mound as they slowly massaged the outer labia. The blonde girl could not help but shudder at the sensation. A single digit slipped inside. The sudden intrusion sent a shock up her body, causing her to snap her knees up to her chest. The sudden increase in pressure on her wrists was a cruel reminder of her situation. She heard laughter.

The hands moved to her knees, forcing her legs to straighten out and Severa found herself once again trying to balance between standing on her toes and hanging from her wrists. Suddenly, one of the voices was shouting, loud enough that she thought she recognized it. “Mom?” she wondered weakly.

SNAP! CRACK! Sudden pain lanced across her shoulders, causing her to scream. All that escaped was a loud “MMMMmmmMMMPH!” sound, followed by faint sobbing. 

SNAP! CRACK! Another blow, splitting her lower back!

SNAP! CRACK! This time the singletail lashed around her side and over her ribs, robbing her of breath. 

SNAP! CRACK!

And again,

SNAP! CRACK!

Over and over the lash struck her defenseless body. She felt fiery trails weave a cruel pattern over her back and stomach, mean welts rising on her soft breasts, ass, and thighs. Her screams gave way to sobs as the lashing continued. She was no longer able to stay on her toes, hanging limply by her shackled wrists. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, her dripping nose threatened to cut off her breathing. The pain was overwhelming, scrambling her thoughts. Finally, a particularly evil strike snaked around her hip, snapping the tip directly over her sex. Mercifully, she fainted.

+++++

Pain. The first thing Severa noticed was pain. She groaned, hardly even feeling the headache as the welts and lacerations all over her body throbbed. The second thing she noticed, much to her surprise, was comfort. She was not cold, she was not lying on hard stone, and most importantly, she was not in shackles. She felt soft fabric under her back, the smooth, cool texture being much kinder to her tortured body than the unforgiving floor she had expected. A light sheet was draped over her, enough to protect her modesty but light enough not to aggravate the wounds on her stomach and breasts. Finally, after taking all of this in, Severa opened her eyes.

“Ah, I am glad to see you’re awake,” Said a gentle voice. Weakly the girl turned her head to see who had spoken. What she saw made her gasp softly.

“R-Robin?” she croaked.

“Yes, child,” Robin said. “How are you feeling?”

Severa frowned. “Why, heh, why do you care?” She asked with what little strength she could manage. “You, you h-had me tortured. You dastard-” She broke off into a weak coughing fit.

Robin looked pained. Taking her hand, he gently pressed a cup of water into it. “Drink.”

Somewhat shaky, Severa tried to bring the cup to her lips. Robin noticed her trouble and gently placed a hand behind her head, leaning her forward a bit, and moved his other to help guide her hand so she could drink. Feeling a little steadier, she quickly drained the water. “Can I have some more?” She asked, voice still barely above a whisper. 

Robin set the cup on a nearby table. “I’m afraid not just yet. You’re dehydrated, and too much water all at once could actually hurt you.”

Severa snorted, some of her characteristic sarcasm returning. “Little late for that,” she muttered.

Again, Robin grimaced. “Severa, believe me, this is not something I wanted. I did NOT authorize my interrogator to lay a finger on you. Your mother-” he caught himself, turning away.

“What? What about my mother? I did hear her didn’t I?” 

She didn’t see him grin as she took the bait. “I’m afraid, it was your mother who was under interrogation.”

“Oh, so when it’s my mother it’s okay?” She demanded with what little energy she could muster, “Gawds, Robin, you’re sick you kn- AAAAAH!” She gasped as she tried to sit up, her wounded back suddenly peeling away from the soft fabric.

“Shh, shh,” Robin said, gently pushing her back onto the couch. “Of course I didn’t have your mother tortured. I said I did not order your torture, but I’m afraid I may be to blame all the same. I told her interrogator to find out some information she refused to share with me, but that Cordelia was under no circumstances to be tortured. I didn’t realize yet that the Ylissian soldier we were holding was you, or that you would be tortured in your mother’s stead.”

Severa sighed. Something still seemed off about the whole thing. Several things, actually, but she was just too tired to try and sort it out. Confusion and lingering pain swirled around in her head and her eyelids began to droop. At the moment, she just wanted to forget it all and sleep…

“Severa,” A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her daze. 

“Wh-what?” She asked, drowsily. 

“I said, I can’t let you fall asleep just yet. I need to treat your wounds. This place is much cleaner than the dungeon, but I don’t want to risk an infection all the same.” 

“Oh,” she said, allowing him to carefully turn her over so that she was lying face down on the soft surface. “Mmmh,” she grunted as her front made contact with the cushion. She relaxed after a couple seconds though, and didn’t protest as Robin removed her covering. The sound of something being dipped in water caused her to screw her eyes shut in anticipation, and she squealed a little bit as a soft sponge touched her back. Instead of rubbing the sponge up and down, Robin took extra care to dab it onto her back and lift it completely before moving to the next spot, so as not to risk aggravating any wounds. Severa couldn’t help but squirm a little as tiny rivulets of water trickled down her sides, tickling her.

Robin worked the sponge over every inch of her back, from her shoulder blades to the base of her spine, before continuing downward to her exposed backside. Severa blushed into the couch, the remains of a half forgotten crush still smoldering within her even despite her mistreatment. Again she found herself wondering, “What the hell is wrong with me?” Soon Robin’s ministrations passed the confusing area and finished with the back of her thighs. Severa’s small sigh of relief was cut short by another sensation, that of cold hands gently smearing some pasty substance over her back.

“What now?” Severa demanded at this far more intimate touch. 

“This is a vulnerary concoction I had Tharja mix up. It will help your wounds heal.” His hands made slow, circular motions over her shoulders and middle back, applying the soothing paste to her burning skin and lightly massaging the abused muscles underneath. The circles gradually widened, spreading the paste over her sides and the back of her neck, sending slight tingling sensations up her spine as his fingers lightly brushed some of the more sensitive areas. An errant motion brushed the side of one of her breasts, causing her to squeak softly. “Sorry,” Robin said. He removed his hands for a moment to reapply the cream, before replacing them much lower on her back.

This time when Robin’s treatment passed below the beltline it was much worse. Before it had just been a sponge, barely brushing the surface of her exposed bottom. Now, she could feel his hands pass over every inch of her ass, rubbing in the soothing balm. She had to bite the sheet to keep from making any embarrassing sounds. Two years ago, this would have been a dream come true for her. Two years ago, Robin wasn’t a country betraying, friend killing, city burning JERK! So why was she enjoying this so damn much!?

Robin’s voice cut into her thoughts. “I’m done.” Severa breathed a small sigh of relief. Her calm was shattered by his next words. “I’ll do the other side now.”

“W-what?” She stammered, losing any semblance of calm she had thought she had left. 

“Turn over,” Robin said, “So I can treat your other side.”

“No.”

Robin sighed. “Severa, I’m sorry, but that is not an option. I did your back first to respect your modesty, but I have to clean all your wounds, and I KNOW you don’t have the strength to do it yourself right now.” 

“… Okay.” She muttered, allowing him to help her return to her back. She could see his eyes, looking right at hers, not leering at her naked, youthful body. Honestly, she did not know how to feel about it. Her blush deepened as she tried to move a hand to cover her exposed sex. Robin caught her wrist, returning it to her side. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. I will be gentle. But I have to treat all your wounds.” Severa’s face turned as crimson as her mother’s hair, as she remembered one lash in particular, but Robin’s attention had turned back to his task. Gently he placed his hands on her toned tummy, spreading the vulnerary in the same circular motions over her trembling abs. Severa bit her lip as she struggled to stay absolutely still. This was far more intimate than it had been when he had worked on her back, even worse than when he had touched her butt. His hands slowly massaged the flesh on either side of her navel, gently pressing into the soft skin, causing her to shudder again. 

She had to try something else. She would put him on the defensive instead. “So,” she broke the silence, “What was it you were asking mother about?” Robin continued in silence for a moment, moving up her body to treat her ribcage. She gasped as his fingers brushed up against the undersides of her breasts, raising goosebumps and causing the sensitive nubs in the center to rise.

Robin cleared his throat. “Cordelia believes that I am the one behind Chrom’s death and the burning of Ylisstol. She came to confront me, without proof, and threatened my life. There was really no choice but to imprison her, for her own good as well as mine. The fact that you also were captured sneaking into Plegia proves that she had already told people her suspicions.” He paused his ministrations to look her in the eyes. “I sent a messenger the royal palace, to beg an audience with Queen Sumia or Princess Lissa, but he was sent back unseen. Apparently, the entire royal family has gone into hiding, fearing some attack. I believe they have become paranoid since the war with Grima, and the incident with the rogue mage coinciding with my own rise to power in the halls of their once mortal enemy has left them to draw some… unfortunate conclusions.”

He smiled sadly. “I only wanted to keep your mother out of harm’s way until I could explain myself, but I’m afraid that she refused to see reason. No matter what I told her she would not tell me the location of the royal family. Even when her own daughter was being tortured in front of her, she refused to help me find my old friends.”

“W-what?” Severa stammered.

“That’s right,” Robin said. “I didn’t condone your torture, but I did hear about it. My interrogator was trying to get Cordelia to tell her where Lissa and the others were. She knew I only wanted to explain myself, but her own paranoia, her own twisted loyalty to Chrom, prevented her from saying anything, even to save you. I’m, I’m sorry you had to hear that, but you deserve to know.”

Severa felt her throat constrict, tears welling in her eyes. She knew, she knew she should not believe it, she should be siding with her mother, not with her torturer, but it just made too much sense. Robin was her friend too, or had been, or whatever, but her mother was her mother! But… a lifetime of resentment flooded her memories. A lifetime of “Chrom, this and Chrom, that.” A lifetime of always being second to her mother, no matter her accomplishments. All of it boiled over, and she found it only too easy to believe Robin’s words. 

“She-“ Her voice cracked, “Mother WOULD choose Chrom over me.” The tears began to flow. Years of pent up frustration, and jealousy, all of it came pouring out in that moment. 

Robin carefully pulled her into a light embrace, careful to keep the rough fabric of his robes away from the more sensitive parts of her body. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as she wept into his shoulder, “I’m so sorry.” But behind her back, he smiled.

+++++

Hours later, Robin stood on the balcony of his royal chambers, observing the night as moonlight bathed his city in its alabaster glow. He sighed as a cool breeze tousled his silvery hair. Brooding. He was brooding. He chuckled to himself. Truly, everything was going very well, all things considered. Sure, Cordelia may not have given him the locations of the Ylissian royals, but then he never really expected her to. What he had gotten though…

He could not keep the twisted grin off his face. Severa was just so malleable. Toying with her emotions was just too damn fun. Ruefully he passes his hand through his long hair. “Still,” he thought, returning to a more neutral expression, “I musn’t break her yet. She is my key to finding at least one of my old… companions.”

After the heartfelt and totally fake moment he and Severa had shared, he decided to leave the girl to finish her own treatment, at least allowing her the dignity of managing her own private areas. He sighed, remembering her trim young body, her milky skin, her supple little breasts. Oh, how he had wanted to take her right then and there. He could have, too. He was a king. It was his RIGHT! But… he sighed. Just a little longer. She would heal. She would fetch him an even bigger prize. And then he could ravage her to his heart’s content. 

Until then…

He turned back into his chambers, his wicked grin returning. He stripped off his heavy robes, letting them slide away to reveal his own perfect, muscular physique. The body of a king. Confident in his nakedness, he strode into his bedchamber. Tharja and Aversa await.


	4. Aversa 1

Aversa strolled casually down one of the elegant private corridors of the palace. The servants had long ago been dismissed to the staff quarters for the night, and there were few guards this deep in the castle labyrinth. As such she was alone for the time being, enjoying her memories of the day. She giggled to herself. 

Poor Cordelia had been oh so much fun to play with, and if the day had ended there Aversa would have gone to sleep a satisfied woman. But that had just been the beginning. The true highlight of the day had been tormenting her insufferable brat of a daughter. Aversa licked her lips at the memory of the helpless girl, squirming as lash after lash landed on her unprotected skin. Her squeals of pain would fill Aversa’s sadistic fantasies for weeks to come. 

Noticing a slight kink in her upper back, Aversa pulled her arms up into a stretch, leaning back into a lovely arc. She caught her reflection in one of the decorative mirrors lining the hall. Sheer black silk hugged her perfectly curved frame, barely containing her supple breasts as she held her pose. She giggled again and stood on her toes. In that position it looked almost like she was the one who had been strung up to be whipped. The thought made her shudder in excitement. Maybe another day, she grinned.

She relaxed her position, still looking into the mirror as she allowed her right hand to drift over to her barely covered slit. Even as Robin’s first consort she had never learned to dress modestly, and truth be told both she and Robin liked it that way. She groaned a little as her finger brushed over the thin fabric hiding her sensitive folds. She bit her lip as she felt her face go red with pleasure. 

“Not yet,” she scolded herself, glancing around to make sure she wouldn’t have to kill anyone for witnessing her lewd display. Seeing no one, she continued toward her destination. She still had one more toy to play with tonight.

As she walked her thoughts once again drifted toward Severa. She had left out one small detail when she had reported to Robin. She had told him that Severa had passed out from the whipping, but that was not entirely true. The girl had indeed lost consciousness during the session, but not from pain. Oh no! Aversa chuckled to herself, the girl had cum, and cum hard! No one else there could have noticed, of course. Cordelia was too distressed by the whole situation, and the guard was an idiot. She doubted the girl was even aware of it herself. But it was a fact. The girl had to be a true masochist, even moreso than Aversa herself. 

Finally reaching her destination, Aversa pulled herself out of her thoughts and knocked on the door. There was no answer, of course. Even if the person she was here for had heard the knock they would hardly have been able to respond. She grinned, pushing open the heavy door.

“Oh Tharja, I’m baaack!” she sang, looking over toward the massive four-post bed and the prize that waited on it.

The bed was empty. “Oh shi-” she began as a cloud of purple smoke surrounded her.

“Sleep,” said a flat voice behind her. As Aversa’s eyes drooped and her thoughts turned to mush, she felt a pair of soft breasts press against her bare back and a set of wiry yet surprisingly strong arms wrap around her waist. “I get to play this time,” The voice said. Oh well, Aversa thought as she was overcome by darkness, this would be fun too.

==O==

“Mmmmm,” Aversa moaned. A sensual touch on her inner thigh brought her back to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing nothing but darkness. A blindfold. She smiled at that, or tried to at least. Her mouth had been stuffed with some sort of gag that filled her mouth so much she had trouble forming her lips in the right shape. Exploring the object with her tongue she discovered that it was in fact a large wooden ball, held in place by a leather strap that she could feel wrapped around her head. She grinned again, internally this time. The wooden ball gag was Tharja’s invention, and one of her favorite toys. 

“So, you’re awake.” Someone said, matter-of-factly. Tharja. That clever little minx! She had managed to get out of her bondage and even get the drop on her! Aversa nodded, pulling on her bonds. Soft ropes held her wrists and ankles, pulling her legs and arms toward what she could only assume were the four corners of the bed, judging by the soft, downy surface beneath her. A pillow under her hips forced her crotch in the air, and she could feel a slight breeze pass over her naked, shaven pussy. She wiggled a bit in her restraints, noticing that the younger mage had stripped her of all but her silky stockings. 

“You left me tied like this all day,” Tharja said, darkly. Aversa could feel the younger woman’s weight shift on the bed between her legs. There was a light brush of an arm at her side, and a slight tingle of hair tickling her exposed breasts as Tharja crawled on top of her. “That wasn’t very nice.” She brought a knee up and onto her captive’s crotch and pressed down, driving the bony appendage into her most sensitive region. 

Aversa groaned, as the pressure went from pleasurable to painful. She tried to close her legs but they were held fast. Her breathing quickened as she squirmed futilely under the onslaught. With a final push Tharja removed her knee, lowering herself to lay on top of the white haired sorceress, rubbing their naked bodies together sensually. She rested her chin between Aversa’s breasts, her own mounds lying comfortably on the other woman’s stomach. She brought up one hand and began toying with a nipple, and smiled to herself as the soft nub began to stiffen.

“You aren’t the only one who likes to play a bit mean, you know.” She had grabbed a strand of her hair with her other hand and began brushing it over Aversa’s other breast. Aversa bucked at the sensation, instinctively trying to throw the smaller woman off, but to no avail. Tharja chuckled evilly. “Okay,” She said, pushing herself up, “Time for some real fun.”

“Oh no,” Aversa thought. As a masochist, she could take quite a lot. Pinching, spanking, whipping, even wax and knife play. But she had one weakness, and Tharja knew it. She tried not to squeal as she felt the first light touch of a feather kiss her side. 

Tharja grinned maliciously as she drew the foot long griffon feather over her captive’s body. She had half a dozen more sealed away in a special box only she could open, and they were reserved for just this situation. She struggled not to laugh maniacally as the older sorceress squirmed under her ministrations. It was just too delicious a sight. As she swirled the feather around her inner thigh, just past the top of the sheer fabric of the stocking, she noticed that her prisoner’s exposed pussy was already beginning to drip with juice. Slipping her spare hand down to her own pussy, she realized she too was just as wet. 

Aversa struggled uselessly under the torturous assault. Soon she found that she could no longer hold back her little squeaks of tormented pleasure as her body betrayed her. Tharja was an expert with the feather, and was driven by her own sadism as well as a thirst for vengeance. Aversa twisted and bucked as the feather swept up her sides, tickling her armpits, sweeping back to brush under her breasts and down past her navel. Sometimes it would stop and twirl in one spot, others it would flit aimlessly between her most ticklish parts. At one point Tharja flipped it over, tracing patterns all over her stomach and inner thighs with the pointy tip of the quill. Before long Aversa was gasping for breath, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. Finally, long after either woman had lost track of time, Tharja let up.

Aversa felt a hand brush over her face and blinked a couple of times as Tharja removed her blindfold. Still unable to speak, she looked at her tormentor questioningly. 

“I wanted to show you this.” Tharja held up a small black stone. She tilted it back and forth, and in the flickering torchlight Aversa was barely able to make out the patterns carved onto the smooth rock. “This is a present from me to you,” She said. “It took countless hours of research to perfect it, and more than a little black magic to put enough power into an object this small.” She grinned and flicked the stone with a finger. Aversa heard a slight humming. “You should be honored I am letting you be the first to try it out! Assuming you survive…” She finished, grinning darkly.

“Gods, what is she up to?” Aversa wondered, breaking into a fresh sweat. Honestly, she couldn’t help feeling a little nervous. She trusted Tharja, mostly, and this was hardly the first time she had been at the witch’s mercy, but sometimes the girl could be a little… unbalanced. Given the reputation she’d had before Robin straightened her out, Aversa sometimes wondered. 

A warm touch on her unprotected clit jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked down as best she could, but with her hips elevated and her rather impressive rack in the way she could barely see what Tharja was doing. She could certainly feel it though! She squealed in objection as she felt Tharja push the smooth stone firmly between her folds and into her love box. It did not feel nearly so small now!

She heard Tharja giggle. “Ready?” Asked the raven haired mage. Avarsa shook her head desperately. “Okay!” Tharja chirped before muttering a command word. Aversa’s body convulsed as the stone pulsed to life. It was like nothing she had felt before. The little pebble was vibrating away in her pussy like a living thing, causing her head to swim with sudden and unexpected pleasure. This was what Tharja had created? Aversa shook as another wave of pleasure surged through her. “She may be the greatest sorceress of our time.” She thought.

Tharja meanwhile was giddy with excitement. The vibrator rock worked! It had taken her months of researching dragon stones, enchantments, and rare magics before she had developed it, but though she had known it wasn’t actually dangerous, she had been too nervous or embarrassed to test it on herself. Despite her relationship with both Robin and Aversa, she was still quite shy about her own body. But the squeals and shivers of her captive filled her with gratification, and proved that her little experiment had been a success! “Time to celebrate,” she though, her evil grin returning. 

Aversa could feel herself working toward a climax. That little invention of Tharja’s really packed a punch. Aversa had never felt so stimulated before, and in just the right spots. She moaned in pleasure as her pussy clenched around the stone. She was about to cum! Any second now…

Tharja muttered something, and the rock stopped. “Nn! Nn! Nn!” She squealed, voice muffled beyond recognition, “Trrr eh ak nnn!” Her cries were in vain. Even if Tharja had cared to decipher her desperate squeaks, she had no intention of letting the older woman cum for a long time. She idly drew the feather over her captive’s sole, eliciting another shriek as Aversa tried to pull her foot away.

Having got her attention, Tharja muttered another magic word, causing the stone to start buzzing at half the speed it had been. She giggled to herself as the white haired mage screwed her eyes shut and pushed her head into the soft down of the bed, bucking her hips for all she was worth. 

“What’s the matter?” Tharja laughed, flicking the feather between Aversa’s legs. “Aren’t you enjoying my present?” She asked, swirling the tip over the older woman’s exposed clit.

Aversa nodded frantically, the vibrating and the tickling combining to make her a bit loopy. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream!  She wanted nothing more but to beg her tormenter to just finish it, to just let her come! But her cries were reduced to meaningless squeals as Tharja continued to torment her with the feather. 

Tharja grinned as Aversa continued to buck and writhe under the constant stimulation. Grabbing a second feather, she crawled on top of Aversa’s leg, straddling her thigh. Positioned that way she was able to enjoy older woman’s bucks and kicks in a whole new way, as every motion caused her captive to rub against her pussy, smearing love juice everywhere. She continued attacking Aversa’s clit and pussy with one feather, and used the other to torment her exposed belly. Aversa squealed, and the bucking increased two fold. Tharja had to fight to keep her position. 

Tears were streaming down Aversa’s face. The cracking of a whip against flesh had nothing on the gentle torture of Tharja’s feathers. And the vibrator certainly didn’t help! The damn thing just kept pulsing inside her, enough to make her squirm but never enough to let her come. She shivered in agonized pleasure. 

Suddenly the tickling stopped, leaving only the devilish little rock to keep her on edge. Then, she heard the most beautiful words ever.

“Are you ready to cum?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Aversa whimpered, looking up at Tharja with teary eyes. “Oh, gods, just make it stop!” She screamed internally.”

Tharja grinned at her. “Okay, as you wish,” She said, lowering herself towards Aversa’s waist. Aversa squirmed as she planted a kiss just below her navel, then another just below that. She shivered in anticipation as the raven haired sorceress slowly made her way down to her waiting pussy. Finally she did. Aversa wiggled a little bit as a few loose strands of hair tickled her thigh. Then she felt it. Tharja’s soft, wet tongue traveling over her sensitive folds. Aversa felt breath on her hot pussy as she worked her way towards the clit. Aversa squealed as Tharja’s lips wrapped around the sensitive nub, gently sucking on it as her tongue did its magic. Oh, gods! She was so close to a climax!

“No, I changed my mind.” Tharja said. Aversa tried to scream in frustration as she lost the stimulus on her clit. “You’ve been a very bad girl today, Aversa, and I’m not going to reward that.” Aversa whimpered through her gag, somewhat ruining the death glare she was trying to skewer Tharja with. She grinned maliciously. “You can keep the vibrator though. My treat.” Aversa’s glare turned to wide eyed panic as she realized that not only would she not get to cum, she would not even be relieved of the torment of the vibrator in her pussy.

“Well, Tharja, that isn’t very nice.” A masculine voice filled the room. Tharja whirled to look at the speaker, while Aversa craned her neck to see. Robin stood at the end of the bed, silver hair shining in the lamp light. He was completely naked, and his kingly rod stood at attention. Tharja bowed her head as Aversa gazed at him pleadingly. “Oh no,” He said, catching her look. “You got yourself into this mess, Aversa. Tharja wins this one.” He grinned. “Besides, I quite enjoy you looking like this.” His gaze slid over to Tharja, examining her own naked body. “Chin up, Tharja. I will spend tonight with my second consort.” Tharja grinned, a true, genuine smile as her beloved took her by the hand and led her to a large couch next to the bed. 

Aversa continued to squirm in her bonds as the vibrator buzzed. No matter what she did, she could find no relief. Try as she might, she had no way to turn it off, and no way to reach orgasm. Her torment was compounded as Tharja’s screams and Robin’s grunts reached her ears. Those dastards! They were fucking right there, next to her, while she suffered! She began to cry from frustration, and the little rock continued to torture her.


	5. Severa 2

Severa relaxed in the large bath, soaking in the warm, scented water. She began to feel her eyes droop as the tension in her muscles started to melt away. She had been carefully nursed back to health over the last two weeks under the careful supervision of Robin, and her muscles were sore from the physical therapy he had made her perform to help her body recover from its imprisonment and beating. 

The sound of the bath house door creaking open caused Severa to tense. Though Robin had been very kind to her, and assured her that everything had been a misunderstanding, she still could not help but be a little paranoid. She relaxed again, however, when she realized it was Robin himself entering the room. Then her heartbeat quickened as she realized that she was naked. She blushed and slid lower into the water as his eyes turned toward her.

“No need to be shy, Severa,” He said with a smile and a chuckle. He removed his heavy black bathrobe to reveal a small white towel wrapped around his waist. Severa’s face turned even redder as he also removed the towel, catching a glimpse of his semi-erect member before quickly turning away. She heard him sigh in contentment as he lowered himself into the bath across from her. “Ahh, being a king is hard work. I don’t know how Chrom did it.”

Severa refrained from saying anything. A couple of weeks ago she would have snapped that it was his fault that Chrom had died. Now though, after spending time with the man, and having seen for herself that he was still the genuinely kind, caring man that had once led Ylisse’s armies to victory, she could not help but question her mother and Lucina for accusing him of such a terrible act. She chewed her lip as she ran her eyes over Robin’s muscular chest, unobserved as his eyes were closed in bliss. _How could he possibly have killed Chrom? Gawds, they were best friends!_ She had seen the sadness in Robin’s eyes when he had told her about Chrom, and when he had told her about her mother’s accusations. 

After a long, and admittedly rather comfortable silence, Severa finally spoke. “What happened today?”

Robin sighed, opening an eye to glance at the blonde. “Oh, you know, the usual. Nobles hounding me about taxes. The priests whining about me overhauling the doctrine of Grima.” His expression turned dark. “Oh yes, and dear Queen Sumia threatening war. Again.”

“What!?” Severa said in shock. She had not realized just how bad things had gotten as she had been cooped up. Of course, she had known the suspicions, and had followed her mother here because of her mission to basically spy on Robin, but still!

“Yes, they’re considering my taking your mother prisoner as an act of war. Never mind that she was spying on me in the first place, which is also an act of war with supposed ‘allies’.” He growled. 

“Did… did they mention me?” Severa asked hesitantly. She knew it was hardly important, that her own capture had to have been a misunderstanding. But still, the thought nagged at her.

Robin looked at her carefully. _Checkmate._ “No, I’m afraid they did not mention it. I’m not sure they even realize you’re still here.” Silence once again descended. Robin closed his eyes again, but was sure he could hear soft crying over the lapping of the water.

“Oh…” Severa said finally. “I-I see. O-of course they wouldn’t care about me. I’m not important like, l-like my mother…”

_Time to make my move_ , Robin decided, standing up in the water. Severa stared into the water, not even noticing as he moved over to sit next to her until she felt his light touch on her bare back. She jumped a little in surprise at the contact. 

“Shh, shh,” Robin said, “I’m sorry, that was insensitive of me. I’m sure they are just as worried about you, even if it didn’t come up.” He began to rub her shoulders, bringing up his other hand to gently massage both sides. Severa sighed, becoming putty in his hands. This had quickly become her favorite part of her therapy, though usually Robin had a servant give her her massage after a workout. Sometimes though, like now, he would do it himself, and those were the times she enjoyed most. Not only was he feeding a flame that had been rekindled during that first session two weeks ago, a childhood crush left untended for too long, but he was also providing her with the tender, almost intimate physical contact she felt she had been denied for far too long. At that moment, Severa felt she could genuinely say she loved him. 

“Severa, do you trust me?” Thise words, whispered into her ear, caused her to shiver. 

“W-what?” She asked, caught off guard by the question.

“I said, do you trust me?”

Severa shuddered. _What does he mean?_ Her mind whirled. “Y-yes?” 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

Severa cleared her throat, answering more confidently this time. “Yes, I think I do.”

“Then sit on my lap.”

Once again, Severa found herself blushing. Still, she did as she was asked. 

“Good,” Robin said. “Now put your arms behind your back.”

Severa complied, then gasped as she felt something being wrapped around her arms. “R-Robin?” She asked nervously. “What are you doing?”

“You said you trust me, right?” Severa nodded. “I am a king, and I was a warrior. Trust is earned, and proven, through actions. I want you to prove that you trust me, and to prove that I deserve it.” Finishing with her upper arm, he moved down to her wrists. “So, are you willing to prove you trust me?” He asked, finishing his knot.

Severa tested her bindings, beginning to breathe heavily as she recalled her time in the dungeon, naked and chained and cold and _alone_. She shivered, but stopped when Robin gently took her chin in his hand and turned her head to look him in the eyes. Seeing those calm, reassuring eyes she was able to calm down. Yes, she was once again naked, and bound, and at someone else’s mercy, but she was not alone, and she was with someone that, despite everything everyone said, she trusted completely. “Y-yes, Robin, I-I trust you. Do- do whatever you want with me.” Her pulse quickened, heart pounding against her naked chest as she realized the implications of what she had just said. 

“Okay,” Robin said, setting her back on the shallow ledge she had sat on. “I am going to tie your legs too, then.” Producing more rope from the pockets of his robe, he proceeded to bind her legs like her arms. She wiggled a little, feeling the wet ropes tightening themselves around her wrists, elbows, knees, and ankles. Robin caught her attention, holding one last rope. “Here comes the scary part,” He said, “Are you ready?”

Severa nodded, determined to see it through. However, as Robin wrapped the rope around her ankle bindings and brought it up towards her back, forcing her onto her knees, her heart began to quicken in fear. Before, even bound she had felt safe enough. Even with her legs and arms tied, the deepest part of the pool was shallow enough that she could touch the bottom with no problem. Now though, as Robin fastened her ankle bindings to her elbows, forcing her into a simple hogtie, she was hard pressed to keep her head above water even on the shallow ledge. In fact, without Robin’s support, her head would likely have been submerged already. Her eyes darted around fearfully, before Robin’s calming voice brought her back.

“I’m here, Severa, and I won’t let anything happen to you.” He wrapped a strong arm around her back, holding her steady on her knees in the shallow water. He ran his other hand through her long, blonde hair as her breathing steadied. “Are you okay? Are you ready to move on to the next part?”

“Y-yeah… what… whatever.” She tried to play it off casually, but Robin could tell that under the thin veneer of courage were the subtle signs of doubt. Placing a firm hand on her shoulder, Robin wrapped his other arm around Severa’s waist, lifting her out of the water. Her eyes remained locked on his as he walked her over to the middle of the pool where the water was deepest. She struggled in her bindings as the water lapped against her bare legs. 

“R-Robin?” She asked nervously.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Severa. Trust me.” He said as he lowered her into the water. This time, despite her fear, she did not struggle. Even as Robin let her go and the water threatened to drown her, she held on to a single feeling. _Trust._

Robin only let her float for a few seconds before once again pulling her into an embrace. “I’m so proud of you,” He whispered, leaning down to bring her into a tender kiss. She gasped as he held her close, safe from the water that threatened to consume her. As the kiss became less gentle, she felt a new wetness between her legs that had nothing to do with where she was. For a moment she struggled in her bindings, feeling the tight, wet ropes restricting her, but she soon gave it up and just enjoyed Robin’s attention. 

Holding her up so her head and chest were out of the water, Robin moved his other hand to gently massage her breasts. Severa moaned as waved of pleasure washed over her. She began to breathe faster as his rough finger tips brushed over her sensitive chest. Robin grasped one breast in his strong warrior’s hand, firmly kneading the soft flesh and causing her to gasp. 

Robin stopped the massage, bringing his hand around to hold her firmly by her ass. His thumb continued to move, tracing lazy circles over her hip. “Severa,” he said. She forced her eyes open. In the moment she had not realized she had been keeping them clenched shut. “Severa,” he began again as their eyes locked, “I just want you to know that, whatever may be happens, no matter who else betrays you, I care about you. You are a strong, beautiful young woman, and I was proud to call you my ally, and I would be honored if I you would be my ally once again. Maybe,” he said, moving his hand around to brush a finger over her pussy, “maybe even something more,” he finished as he continued to rub her sensitive folds.

Severa threw her head back in ecstasy, nearly getting water up her nose as she writhed against her ropes. She quivered in helpless bliss as Robin toyed with her body, the sensations causing her to feel hotter and hotter. Her mind whirled in pleasure and confusion. What had Robin meant by ‘something more’? Could it be? Dare she even hope? _Could- could Robin be confessing his love to… to me?_

Just as the thought crossed her mind she was struck by a bolt of pleasure as Robin found her clit. “R-Robin!” She gasped breathlessly, squirming futilely. “G-gawds, Robin that, that feels so good!” She arched her back as she felt a single finger slip in between her folds. “Robiiin, please, I-I think I… I wanna cuuuuum!” She whined. 

Robin smiled at her, planting a last gentle kiss on her forehead before removing his hand from her crotch and carrying her back to the shallow seat of the pool. Placing her on the ledge so she was leaning against the edge of the pool, he took a step back to admire her bound form. He felt his kingship throb as he took in her helpless form. He wanted to take her so bad. It would be easy. No one could or would stop him, and Severa herself was literally begging him to. But it was not the time. Not yet. 

“Robin?” Severa cried, her body begging for release, “What are you waiting for? Come on! You, you can’t just tease me like that!” 

Robin steeled his mind. He had a plan, and he would not let himself ruin them now. Instead he leaned down, planting another kiss on Severa’s lips. Then he kissed her again, lower on the jaw. He continued with his kissed, moving down her neck to the valley between her breasts. He kept going down her stomach, placing kisses over her navel and down just above her mound, her body quivering and shaking under his treatment. He stuck out his tongue teasingly, swirling it just above her pussy, right above where her flesh emerged from the water.

Severa bucked her hips, silently begging him to go just a bit lower, but Robin had other plans. He brought his tongue back up, retracing his path of kisses. He dipped it into her navel, used it to tickle under her ribs, and ran it between her youthful, supple breasts, Severa gasping all the while.

“Rooooobiiiiin,” she moaned, “I need to cum! This isn’t fair, Robin!”

“Shhh,” He said, pulling away before patting her cheek with a palm. “Not yet. One day soon, I promise, I will let you cum to your heart’s content. But I need one more favor before I do.”

“Fine! Anything!” She groaned, “But you have to promise!”

Robin grinned evilly to himself as he untied her bonds. Finally, his plan would come to fruition. All he desired would be his.


	6. Lucina 1

Severa closed her eyes as the cold wind whipped her hair into a frenzy behind her. It felt good to finally be riding a pegasus again. She gripped the reigns tightly and coaxed the black beast into a dive, pulling up after a few seconds to return to her formation.

“You seem excited!” Someone shouted over the wind. Severa glanced at the young woman, who was also riding a black pegasus.

“Gawds, Morgan, you have no idea! Your father kept me cooped up in that castle for way too long!” 

Morgan laughed loudly, her short white hair flicking gently in the breeze. “Well, don’t get too caught up with it, we have a mission you know!”

Severa nodded, her enthusiasm diminishing somewhat. What she was about to do, well, treacherous did not even begin to describe it. She spared a glance behind her, eyeing the legion of wyverns formed up behind her. In a few short minutes they would reach the camp of the Dark Shepherds, the shadow group Lucina had formed with the other warriors from Severa’s future. Though each member was a powerful warrior in their own right, they would be no match for the full might of Plegia. 

Severa fought back another shiver. This far north the air carried an uncomfortable chill, only compounded by the fact that they were also deep in the mountains. Severa had always hated this location, but it was isolated enough to be safe. Or so they had thought. This day that same isolation would be their downfall.

As they crested the final peak, the camp finally appeared. Nestled in a small valley, the place had only a thin layer of snow, though Severa knew from experience that it still got very cold. At Morgan’s signal, the wyverns fell back and began to make their way to strategic points around the valley. Morgan and Severa circled down to land just outside the camp. Dismounting, they donned black hooded cloaks. Morgan pulled her hood up to obscure her face, while Severa let hers hang free. It would not matter if she was recognized. Making one last check to be sure that their weapons were clear, they made their way toward the camp.

Their boots made quiet crunching sounds in the snow as the morning sun approached its midday position. No one had yet challenged their approach, so apparently they had made it without being spotted. All according to plan. 

“Severa!” A voice shouted from behind, making her jump. She turned just in time to see a blue and white blur before she was engulfed in an enthusiastic embrace. “Ah, my darling Severa has returned! Surely this is a gift from the gods! Come at once, you must join me for tea!”

“I-Inigo!”Severa shouted, squirming out of the hug. She spun to see the wannabe dancer looking at her with that big, stupid grin of his. “What are you doing out here?” She demended.

“Well, buttercup, I was out practicing my, uh, swordsmanship! And I happened to see you and your friend land outside of camp, so I decided I should be the first to greet you and welcome you back. It is a gentleman’s duty, after all,” He winked. “So… who is your companion?” He asked, looking at the hooded woman. “Why, is that…? Morgan!” He shouted in alarm, whirling on Severa. “What have you do-!” His shout was cut off by strangled coughing as a dark smoke enveloped him.

“Nosferatu.” Morgan muttered as the gasping swordsman fell to the ground. She looked at Severa. “Well, looks like playtime! You ready?” Severa said nothing, just stared at her fallen friend. “Come on,” Morgan said cheerfully. “I didn’t kill him! Daddy said he wanted everyone _alive_ , remember?” 

Severa nodded, once again steeling her resolve. “Okay, fine, I’m fine! Let’s just do this already.”

“That’s the spirit!” Morgan said cheerfully. “Let’s go!”

They continued into the camp, Severa being much more on guard this time. They looked around, but no one seemed to be home. “This is odd…” Severa muttered, “Where is everyone?” 

“Shh!” Morgan shushed her. “Listen.” 

A faint voice drifted in from the center of the camp. Carefully, with as little sound as possible, the two women crept around the tents until they were in view of the central clearing. “…our next mission.” Lucina was saying. Around her was every one of the Dark Shepherds, with the exceptions of Severa and Inigo, of course. The blue haired princess had apparently called everyone together for some sort of meeting or war council. _Well_ , Severa thought, _That explains why the rest of the camp was empty_. She snorted. _Typical Lucina, always telling everyone else what to do_. She felt a tug on her shoulder And turned to see Morgan waving her back. They made their way back through the tents until they could talk without fear of being overheard. 

“Well that settles it!” Morgan said, “Everyone’s here. We can catch them all in one fell swoop. Checkmate!” She giggled, pulling out a tome.

“Wait!” Severa whispered, grabbing Morgan’s wrist. “Don’t be stupid. You know how strong they can be when they fight together! Wait until the meeting breaks up and they spread throughout the camp. Then we can catch them off guard.”

Morgan thought it over a second and nodded. “Wow,” She giggled, “I thought I was the tactician here!” Then her expression grew dark. “Wait, you aren’t trying to trick me are you? To give your friends time to escape?” 

Severa snarled back. “ _Like I care for those traitors!_ ” She spat, “I will _never_ betray Robin, not after what he’s done for me!” 

“Good,” Morgan sneered, dropping her cloak to reveal the thin black fabric of her Sorceress’ robes. “Then we attack _now_ , while everyone is together.” She produced a golden tome from her billowing sleeves, preparing to signal the knights. “Oh,” she said, glancing back at Severa, “That’s KING Robin to you.”

“Whatever,” Severa growled, removing her own cloak to reveal the shining pink and silver armor beneath. “Let’s just get this over with.” She hefted her heavy silver sword. 

“That’s the spirit!” Morgan chirped, raising a hand to the sky. “THORON!”

==O==

Lucina stopped speaking mid-sentence as a powerful beam of light lanced up from behind one of the tents. Suddenly the sky darkened and the camp was assaulted with the sound of hundreds of flapping wings. The princess looked up just in time to see the black cloud of wyverns cresting the snowy mountain peaks. She was momentarily speechless as the beasts descended toward her like an inescapable storm.

“Scatter!” She shouted, “We cannot face them all! Escape while you can, we will regroup in Ylisse!”

Immediately the other Dark Shepherds moved, heading for the various escape routes in pairs, exactly as they had trained. They left without question, used to following Lucina’s orders in times of crisis. Within thirty seconds, only the princess herself remained. She grasped her Falchion tightly, drawing the divine weapon. Someone had signaled those soldiers, and she would make them pay. 

She walked forth with determination, the wind whipping at her simple blue cloak. She had long ago exchanged her royal regalia for the more humble clothes of a myrmidon, choosing to work in the shadows as a swordmaster rather than enter the realm of politics. She brushed her long blue hair out of her face and took a battle stance in front of the tent. “Show yourself, villain!”

A familiar figure emerged from behind the tent, clad in shining armor, her blonde hair tied back in twin ponytails to frame a familiar face. “Severa?” Lucina asked, dropping her guard, “Is, is that really you? You came back?” A single happy tear began to form in her eye. She blinked to clear her vision.

And barely brought Falchion up in time to block a powerful strike from her sword. “What?” She asked, jumping away, “Severa, what is the meaning of this?” The blonde woman said nothing, only glaring as she pointed her blade at Lucina in challenge. “Fine, we play it your way!” She shouted, launching her own attack, five deadly fast blows meant to put her opponent off balance. Severa spun out of the way just in time, dodging four strikes and taking the fifth on her shield. She continued her spin into another attack, aiming for Lucina’s head.

The princess barely ducked out of the way in time as her one time friend nearly took her head off, returning the assault with a low sweep aimed at the ankles. Severa leaped clear just in time to avoid being crippled. “Ugh, just DIE already!” The blonde screamed, once again aiming for her head with a downward strike. Lucina managed to roll out of the way and jump to her feat. She leaped back to gain room to maneuver. 

The women circled each other, brandishing their swords. Severa lunged, only for Lucina to leap clear. Lucina struck, but Severa blocked it with her sword. They continued to exchange probing strikes, each testing how the other had grown. Finally, Severa found an opening and lashed out at full force! Lucina barely managed the parry and there was a loud sound of clanging metal! Lucina heard a thud and saw the blade of Severa’s sword embedded in the ground nearby, the woman staring in disbelief at the shattered hilt in her hand.

Sadly Lucina lifted her own sword, resting the point on her opponent’s neck. “Thus is the difference between a mundane blade and one blessed by the gods. Surrender, Severa. You know we will treat you fairly.” 

A sudden flash made Lucina jump back, narrowly avoiding the beam of light that shot past where her head had been. She whirled to see her new opponent. There, stepping out of the shadows, was the one person she hated as much as Robin.

“Morgan,” Lucina spat. “You traitorous dog. What did you do to Severa!” 

Morgan giggled. “Nothing, Lucina! She is here of her own free will!”

“Horse plop! The Severa I knew was loyal! She was my friend! She would never betray us! What did Robin do!”

Morgan’s expression darkened. “That’s KING Robin,” She growled, preparing another Thoron spell.

“Enough!” Severa shouted, “Morgan! This is my fight! STAY OUT!” She screamed. “And you, Lucina, who are you to call anyone ‘traitor’ after you all abandoned me!” She threw the remains of her ruined sword to the ground, reaching for her second scabbard. “And you can stop acting all high and mighty about your precious Falchion. You aren’t the only one with a holy sword anymore!” She withdrew a pale white sword, its holy blade gleaming with the color of moonlight. “A final gift from _King_ Robin, recovered from the outrealms. The holy sword, Tyrfing!”

Lucina stared at her old friend, lost for words. “You, you really mean to do this, Severa?”

“I do,” Severa snarled. “I did not escape my mother’s shadow just to wind up in yours! I’m going to take you down!”

“So be it,” Lucina said, solemnly. “Then I shall show no mercy. I will defeat you, whatever it takes!” Without a second thought she dashed forward, aiming to finish the fight in a single blow. Severa had other ideas. Her new sword was lighter, and she effortlessly brought it up to block the attack. Lucina was shoved back, narrowly evading a punishing strike from Severa’s shield. She growled. “Time to finish this. Aether!”

Severa leaped back as Lucina launched her most infamous attack. Bringing her shield up at the last second, she barely managed to block the first strike as Lucina spun in the air. She was not so lucky the second time. Aether’s lunge, a technique created specifically to counter armored opponents, slipped past her guard, the golden blade sliding effortlessly beneath her shield and between the plates of her chest piece. A splash of red blood arced into the air, a sharp contrast to the white snow in the air. 

“Heh,” Severa laughed weakly, “You actually did it.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucina whispered, pulling out her sword.

“Don’t… be.” Severa gasped. “It… was what… I was waiting for.”

Lucina blinked. “What?”

Severa smiled, dark energy coiling from her wound. “I knew *cough* Knew that I could not land a hit before you, so *cough cough* so I used that.” Her eyes flashed crimson. “Vengeance!” Her body flowed with power as the pain faded. She took a step forward, brandishing her sword as black smoke poured off her body. “I’ve had enough!” 

The strike was too fast. Lucina never even saw it coming. She would have died, right then and there, but Robin wanted her alive. At the last second, Severa turned her blade, striking Lucina with the flat rather than the edge. Her head snapped to the side and she spun to the ground. All she saw was white, then black.

==O==

“Come on!” Morgan said to Severa, who was lagging behind. 

“Hold on, I’m coming,” Severa growled. She had had her wound treated immediately after the battle and, thanks to the magic of vulneraries, the medic had said she was good as new. Still, she felt drained from the fight, and Morgan’s insufferably chipper attitude was not helping. “Where are we even going? Shouldn’t we be taking shift to watch the prisoners?”

“Don’t be silly!” Morgan laughed, “We brought plenty of soldiers! They’ve got this! We have a special mission from daddy!”

“From Robin?” Severa said excitedly. She cleared her throat as Morgan glared at her. “Sorry, I meant _King_ Robin.”

“Yep! He wants us to bring Lucina to him ASAP!”

Severa glanced up at the sky, already tinged with the light orange of dusk. “Isn’t it a little late to be heading out?”

“Nope!” Morgan said cheerily. “We have just enough light to make it to an old fort just south of here. That will get us a bit closer so we can leave bright and early in the morning, and we can stay out of the soldier’s hair! Plus,” She said with a wink, “It means we get out of a lot of work here?”

Severa chuckled at the joke. She was actually beginning to warm to Morgan. That infectious personality of hers was contagious. Then she frowned again. “Wait, isn’t it dangerous if it’s just us guarding Lucina?”

Morgan tapped her jaw, looking thoughtful. “Hmm, no, I don’t think so. I put her under a sleep curse after you knocked her out, but I guess I could always tie her up too.” A mischievous glint flashed across her eye. “In fact, I think I will.”

With that they reached the clearing where their pegasi were being kept. Two armed guards held the beasts’ reigns, while another carried the limp form of Lucina. “Everything’s ready, Princess,” One said gruffly.

“Excellent!” Morgan chirped. “Well, Severa, ready to head home?”

==O==

“Awaken.”

Lucina shook her pounding head as the voice echoed in her ear. The pain caused her to moan.

“Morgan,” Said a familiar voice, “Are you sure this is a good idea? I thought we were taking her straight to R- your father.”

“Relax!” Said the first voice, “We’re just going to have a little fun! Come on, I know you’ll like this.”

A sudden pain in her breast made Lucina jump. Only then did she realize the full extent of her predicament. Though her eyes were open she could see nothing, so she was blindfolded. Rough fabric in her mouth and tied around her head meant she was effectively gagged. And the fact that she could move neither her arms nor legs meant she was bound tight and at the total mercy of her captors. 

Worst of all was her position. She was leaned back against what she assumed to be a large fallen tree of log. Her hands were tied tightly above her head, on the other side of the tree, forcing her elbows to angle away from her head awkwardly. Her ankles were likewise tied on the other side, forcing her legs to wrap around the wood in a position that, had she been nude, would have put her most intimate parts on display. In fact, the whole position seemed designed just to display her. She was leaning back at about 45 degrees, with her legs spread and her arms tied over her head. Worse, the tree bent even farther at a knot at the small of her back, causing her back to arch and her breasts to jut out against her top.

Lucina jerked again and moaned and someone landed another slap on her other tit. “See, look how she squirms!” Lucina finally recognized the voice as Morgan’s. She seethed. _Why, when I get my hands on you-_

Her train of thought, as well as her breath, was cut off by a sudden sharp blow to her stomach. “There, I hit her.” The other voice said. Severa. “Happy?” 

“Kinda,” Morgan chirped, “Aren’t you?”

“Actually...” Severa paused, “Actually, yeah.” Lucina shivered as she heard the sound of knuckles popping. _No, Severa! Don’t do this! Please, you’re better than this!_ Lucina tried desperately to cry out, to make her friend see reason, but her gag was too effective and her cries were reduced to mere whimpers.

Another punch to the gut caused Lucina to jerk against her bindings, her position cruelly twisting her shoulders. Her breath came through the gag in ragged gasps and she wanted to throw up. _W-why? Why are you doing this?_

“Take that, miss perfect princess!” Severa shouted with a cackle. Morgan giggled along with her. “You know what Morgan? You’re right! I wanna take this bitch down a few pegs! Where’s your knife?” Lucina tensed, a wave of icy fear running through her body. 

“Uh, Severa?” Morgan said, “What are you planning? Daddy wants her alive, remember?”

“Gawds, Morgan, don’t be stupid! I’m not gonna kill her! I just wanna humiliate her a little!”

“Oh,” Morgan said, audibly relieved. “Good, I didn’t want daddy to make me kill you! Here you go!” 

Lucina whimpered as she felt the touch of cold metal on her neck. Despite Severa’s assurance, she fully expected that knife to the throat to be the last thing she ever felt. Instead she felt it travel down until it reached the loose collar of her cotton shirt, ripping into the fabric. Lucina felt the icy bite of the wind as her clothing was torn away. 

The rough bark scraped against Lucina’s back as the ruined garment was pulled out from under her. She shifted in discomfort as the chill of the blade kissed her skin once again, sliding into the waistband of her pants. A pair of cuts, and they were gone as well, discarded along with her ruined top. Lucina shivered as a few errant snowflakes landed on her bare skin, unprotected except for her plain white panties and tight cloth chest wrap. 

“Aww,” Morgan said, poking Lucina’s chest, “Look at her blush.” She started picking away at the gauze covering her breasts. “Man, we’ve got to get you some cuter underwear!” Lucina moaned as the cloth protecting her modesty loosened and began to unravel, exposing her modest breasts and sensitive nipples to the chilly air. Morgan giggled, pinching the hardened buds. “Look how turned on she is.” Lucina whimpered, grinding against the tree as Moran’s fingers twisted her sensitive tits, sending pain and pleasure coursing through her chest.

So distracted was she by Morgan’s toying with her breast, she didn’t notice the third set of fingers slipping under her panties and tugging on the waistband. Severa pulled the elastic band to its limit before she let it go, letting it snap back onto Lucina’s mound. The princess screamed at the sudden pain in her crotch, thrashing against the tree. Morgan released her grip and giggled at her captive’s discomfort. For a moment Lucina was free from the girls’ torments, allowing her to catch her breath. Her pussy stung from the impact of the waistband, and her chest was throbbing with a dull ache. 

She froze as she once again felt the elastic band being pulled, bracing for another impact. Instead her tormentor continued to pull on it, driving the fabric of her panties between the cracks of her ass and up into her pussy. A jerk on the waistband forced the fabric even deeper, lifting her hips away from the tree. The sharp pressure sent a jolt through her clit and she felt her pussy begin to moisten against her will.

She heard a tear and the fragile material finally gave out, roughly dropping her hips back onto the tree. Now she was completely exposed. A blush darkened her face as the wind tickled her lightly trimmed bush. She struggled futilely to close her legs as the icy wind evaporated the love juice seeping from her folds.

“Hehehe, look how wet she is!” Morgan mocked.

“Ha, the perfect little princess is getting wet being tied up at our mercy!” Severa jeered. “Looks like she’s a kinky bitch after all!” 

“Well, let’s help her preserve her dignity.” Lucina shivered at the tone of menace hiding beneath her cheery words. She heard footsteps crunching in snow.

“Oh!” Severa laughed, “That’s totally _evil!_ I love it.”

Lucina turned her head frantically, trying to shake her blindfold off, but to no avail. All she could hear was snowy footsteps as the girls walked around, preparing whatever tortures they were thinking of. She shivered as the icy winter wind blew over her, raising goosebumps all over her milky skin. As she struggled she could feel a strange heat rising from within her core. She could not help it. Her body was reacting to its predicament, begging for release. The heat and need continued to grow in her nethers, and she unconsciously began to grind her butt against the tree, trying desperately reach her aching pussy.

“Here, let me help you out with that!” Morgan said, “It’s pretty undignified for a noble princess to get all hot and bothered like this, especially out in the open. Here, try this!” Lucina jumped and screamed as sudden, icy pain crashed through her arousal. Packed snow melted down the warm flesh of her legs. 

“Hahaha, look at her squirm!” Severa mocked. 

Morgan giggled. “How about this?” Suddenly Lucina’s discomfort doubled as a spray of icy snow landed on her breasts. The cold seeped through her chest, chilling her to the core. She tried to pull her arms down to brush off the freezing powder, but she remained just as stuck as before. Morgan and Severa laughed as her skin turned red from the chill. Rivulets of icy water began to trickle down her sides, making her gasp in discomfort. The chill turned into a dull ache, and Lucina found it hard to breathe. 

“Aww, is the little princess cold?” Morgan asked sarcastically. “Here, I have just the thing to warm you up!” Lucina flinched as she heard the _*wish-snap!*_ of a switch cutting the air. 

“Wait!” Severa shouted, stopping Morgan before she could land a blow. _Oh thank gods_! Lucina sighed into her gag. _I knew she would never let this go that far_! Relief washed over her, causing her shivering to abate somewhat. That relief was dashed a few seconds later by Severa’s next words. “I wanna do it.”

Morgan was silent for a moment, apparently mulling it over. “Okay, sure!” She said finally.

“R-really?” Severa asked, sounding rather surprised.

“Sure!” Morgan said. “If anyone wants to punish this bitch any more than me, it’s you!” 

_Wait, WHAT?_ Lucina was shocked. What had she ever done to Severa? _What? I-I thought we were friends_! Her train of thought was interrupted by the crunch of footsteps approaching once again.

“Hey, Lucina.” Severa said. “You know, this has been a long time coming.” Lucina’s head whirled. What had she done? “That’s right,” Severa continued. “Do you have any idea how much I _hate_ you? Little miss perfect. Little miss better-than-me. Little miss _Chrom_!” With a * _swish-crack!_ * the switch struck flesh. Lucina let out a muffled scream through her gag. She could already feel an angry welt forming across her upper thighs. 

“You know how much trouble your father caused me!” Severa shouted, striking again. * _Crack!_ * “You know how little my own mother cared for me, next to _him_!” She struck again. * _Crack!_ * “And the worst part? The absolute worst part? Was seeing how much he-” * _Crack!_ * “Loved-” * _Crack!_ * “You!” * _Crack!_ * 

Lucina screamed for every strike. For every blow, her skin burned. For every word, her heart broke. Tears pooled under her blindfold, threatening to seep out onto her cheeks. Gods, had Severa really felt this way the whole time? Had she really been in this much pain? Finally it was too much, and her tears escaped the blindfold, seeping down her cheeks. Tears for herself, and for her lost friend.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough, Severa!” Morgan shouted. “Father will be angry if we bring her to him any more damaged.” Apparently that snapped the blonde out of her rage. Lucina sighed in relief as the lashing stopped. 

“F-fine.” Severa said, almost sounding like she was holding back tears of her own. 

“Well, Lucina, what do you think?” Morgan asked mockingly. “Should we do something nice for you now?” Lucina remained absolutely silent, refusing to give Morgan her satisfaction. “Aww, you’re so much quieter for me,” Morgan said with fake sadness. “It’s almost like you don’t like me. Well, maybe if I do something nice for you you’ll change your mind!” A cold finger brushed through Lucina’s bush, gently teasing her folds.

Lucina tried to keep her stoicism, she really did. But she was so exhausted from struggling, and heat was once again beginning to build in her core. Despite herself, she moaned. Morgan giggled, removing her hand. 

“I have a present for you, Lucina.” Morgan said cheerily. “I know how much your daddy’s sword means to you, so how about I give it back to you?” Lucina shrieked and jumped at the sudden touch of cold metal against her pussy. “Oops, better warm it up for you,” Morgan giggled, muttering a very low level fire spell. The next time she felt it the metal was, to her surprise, pleasantly warm. The feeling of the warm metal against her cold, abused pussy sent a wave of relief through her whole body, causing her muscles to relax. _Oh, gods, no_! Lucina thought, _Am I enjoying this_?

Lucina bucked her hips, trying desperately to escape the pleasure at the hands of her tormentor. But despite her best efforts, the building wetness around her nethers allowed Morgan to slip the object in with ease. Lucina stiffened as the familiar shape of Falchion filled her in a VERY unfamiliar place. 

_Damn that Morgan_! She raged, _How could she do this, not just to me, but to a sacred blade? Has she no reverence_? Her righteous fury was soon replaced by much more intimate fury as she felt Falchion’s girth being pushed even further inside her. _B-bitch! Dastard! S-spawn of Grima_! She tried to yell at her captor, but her abuse was muffled by her gag. She arched her back in miserable ecstasy as Morgan began pumping the sword hilt in and out, fanning her internal fires with loud * _squelch_ * noises.

With a final push, Morgan jammed the tip of the blade into the cold ground beneath the tree, driving the hilt deep inside Lucina and keeping it there. The blue haired princess struggled desperately to pull herself off the intruder, only managing to grind up and down against it, further stirring her arousal. Morgan and Severa watched in amusement as the once noble Lucina was forced to fuck her own sword like some common whore. Severa had calmed down considerably after venting, and soon came up with a devious thought. “So, should we help her?”

Morgan glanced at her, sharing a predatory grin. Wordlessly, the two advanced on the struggling princess.

Lucina moaned as her continued to worsen her own predicament. She was too lost in the moment, too lost in shame and pleasure to notice the pair of footsteps once again approaching her. Thus she was taken completely by surprise as a pair of slaps suddenly struck her breasts, causing her to scream and buck the sword even deeper inside herself. Almost immediately the stinging was replaced by warmth as Severa and Morgan both leaned toward her breasts, one on either side, and began running their tongues over her sensitive mounds. 

The girls continued to pleasure their captive, planting warm, wet kisses all over her breasts, licking her areola, and biting her hardened tits. They ran their hands all over her belly and sides, scratching and tickling. And all the while Lucina struggled. At that point the sword’s hilt had already been driven deep into her box, love juice practically flowing down the length of the weapon. Lucina yanked on her arms, pulled her legs, but to no avail. No matter what she tried, she could not break her bonds, and every time she moved she only became more aroused. 

The fire in her core was burning ever brighter. Her pussy was throbbing, begging for release. Her whole being was screaming at her to cum. But one part of her, one little, stubborn thought kept her from release. _I, must, not, cum, for, these, dastards_! She continued to writhe, her muscles aching from her struggles. 

Finally, the dam burst. A stray finger flicked across her clit, blasting a wave of pleasure through her whole body. She arched, bucking her hips several inches away from the tree, and screamed as a tidal wave of cum forced the sword hilt out of her, splashing all over the ground in front of the tree. It was over almost as quickly as it had begun, and Lucina collapsed against the tree once more, unconscious.


	7. Nah 1

_Pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-_

Bare footsteps smacked against hard flagstone as the waiflike girl tried dashed down the corridor. 

_Just a little more!_ Nah told herself as she ran, lungs burning in her desperate flight. Sweat glossed her naked body, highlighting the push and pull of tortured muscles beneath her pale skin. Her twin braids flew behind her, lashing her back with every step. 

Stumbling around a corner, her heart soared with elation as natural light poured through an unbarred window. She spared a second’s glance at the crystalline stone in her hand. As soon as she cleared the ledge she would transform, flying to freedom! She sprinted forward and-

“Thoron!”

Nah gasped in agony as a bolt of light pierced her chest. She flew forward, landing roughly on the cobblestones and earning herself fresh bruises. She grasped for her dragonstone, but it slipped between her fingers, clattering to the floor just out of reach.

“That wasn’t nice,” Said a sulky voice. Nah winced as its owner stood over her. “I had to chase you all over the castle! You’re such a naughty pet.” A powerful kick struck her side, lifting her a few inches into the air and flipping her onto her back. Gasping for breath, she looked up at the cruelly kind face and silver hair of her tormentor. 

“M-Morgan, please…” She rasped.

“Shut up.” Morgan spat. Turning to the two soldiers who ran in after her, she pointed to the fallen girl. “Bind her. I’m not done playing.”

Nah struggled as the two men held her down, one pinning her arms so the other could affix a heavy collar to her thin neck. Holding her legs, they flipped her back onto her stomach in order to affix cuffs to her wrists and ankles. The white haired girl gasped as her piercings ground into the unforgiving stone. Morgan had installed the slave bands as soon she Nah had been given to her. “My pet needs to look pretty!” She had said. Nah fumed at the painful reminder. If only…

“Oh, there it is!” Morgan chirped, pocketing the fallen dragonstone. “Wouldn’t want to lose that! The game wouldn’t be nearly as much fun!” The soldiers pulled the slender girl to her feet, facing their master. She ran a slender, cold hand down the manakete’s face. “You almost made it that time! If you had jumped, you could have flown away!”

Nah glared, refusing to say anything. She knew damn well it had been a setup. It always was. Yet if she gave up, refused the bait even one time, she would be admitting defeat, betraying herself and her comrades. She glared. No matter how many times it took, no matter how often Morgan beat her for trying, she would not give up. Not until she could hold her parents again.

A sharp jerk snapped her out of her thoughts. Two metal chains were attached to her collar, one held by each of Morgan’s escorts. “Aww, don’t zone out Nah! I’m having too much fun!”

“Well I’m not!” Nah growled. It was futile. Anything she said went in one ear and out the other. Even when at the height of cruelty, she somehow managed to keep an air of almost innocent naiveté. The contrast was disturbing.

“Come on, let’s go!” Morgan led the way back down the corridor, nearly skipping as she retraced Nah’s steps. It may have been her imagination, but the smaller girl could have sworn that Morgan was following Nah’s exact footsteps. 

Nah winced as she was led into a gravel courtyard. Sharp stones cut into her bare feet, all but ignored by her booted captors. Making sure to lag just slightly behind, she tested her wrist cuffs. Impossibly tight, as expected. Her hobble chain was no better. She sighed. Of course, a second escape attempt was too much to hope for. For all her apparent frivolity, the woman was a brilliant tactician. So that made two ways she took after her father. 

“Stop!” Morgan ordered as they reached the tall post erected in the middle of the courtyard. 

Nah’s heart skipped a beat. _Gods, no, not another flogging!_ It was neither the most painful nor the most humiliating of the dozens of tortures Morgan had devised over the past month, but few brought her so close to the brink of death. Jagged scars marred Nah’s back from the last two times, permanently spoiling her once perfect, youthful skin. Even if she lived to her mother’s age she was not certain they would ever heal. 

Mercifully, Morgan had other ideas. “Daddy asked me to keep you here to keep you away from Henry for a while, so he said you could be my pet.” Nah glared. No matter how many times Morgan gushed about her daddy’s “generosity” it still made her sick to the stomach, especially knowing that her own father continued to serve the man in ignorance. 

“Anyway,” Morgan continued, not missing a beat, “Daddy said I could keep you, so long as I never, ever let you leave my castle. And I’ve done that, like a good girl!”

“I’m not a pet,” Nah growled, “I’m a person!”

Morgan tilted her head in thought. “No, you’re a manakete, that’s not the same at all! If you were a human, this would be slavery, and slavery is evil!” She giggled. “Obviously I’m not evil. I’m a good girl!” She shook her head, getting back on track. “ _Anyway_ , since you did so well in the game today, I decided I’d give you a chance to escape. A real chance!”

Nah’s pointed ears twitched. _What? There’s no way!_ She glared at the princess, trying to see her game. Yes, of course, it had to be a game. Every escape attempt had been completely foreseen, guided, directed by the silver haired madwoman! There was no way she would ever leave it up to chance.

On the other hand, she had never made an offer like that before. She had left openings to be sure, unspoken invitations for Nah to make a break for it, all part of some one-sided game of hers, but in her own twisted way she never lied. 

Nah decided, once again, to take the bait. “What do you mean?”

Withdrawing the dragonstone from the pockets of her long coat, Morgan held it up to the light. Its smooth surface glimmered, granting Nah hope while at the same time mocking her with its closeness. “I’m gonna give you the chance to get this from me.” She waved her hand, gesturing at the open skies above the walled in courtyard. “Out here, the moment you touch it you’re a free manakete. Here’s the catch: you’ve gotta kill me first!”

Glaring, Nah nodded. “After everything you’ve done? I’ll eat you.”

Morgan giggled. “Harsh!” She motioned to Nah’s piercings, a pair of small gold rings, accentuating her pink nipples. “I don’t want you cheating and running away without the stone, so I’m gonna make sure we can find you.” Reaching into another pocked, she retrieved a pair of small golden bells. “Put those on her, that way we can hear her if she runs!”

Nah flinched as the soldiers each locked on a bell. Fortunately, neither one dared touch her beyond that. For all her cruelty, Morgan did not like the men touching Nah. Maybe it was selfishness, maybe it was some hidden reserve of guilt. Either way, one public castration had been enough to keep the rest of the men in line.

The added weight made Nah gasp. It felt as if she was freshly pierced all over again, and ever movement set the bells to swinging, pulling on her sensitive nubs as they sang their song. That was going to be… very distracting. Nah hardened her resolve. She wasn’t about to let either pain or embarrassment stop her now. She had to escape, or die trying. 

She rolled her shoulders as the soldiers removed her collar and shackles. Even in her human form, though she looked like a girl half her age, she had a respectable amount of power in her tiny frame. A hint of adrenaline still coursed through her veins, a courtesy of her prior escape attempt. 

One of the soldiers handed her his sword. She hefted it experimentally. She had little experience with blades, but could tell that it was badly weighted, too long and heavy for her small frame. She swung it experimentally, its weight pulling her along into a spin as Morgan laughed. “I never said it would be fair, did I?”

Nah’s nostrils flared. To the other three it looked like she has getting angry, and in a way that was true. Morgan had more height and reach, not to mention magic, and clothes. But Nah had one thing she did not: pure animalistic fury. She would cut the silver haired princess down and reclaim her dragonstone, burning the entire place down in the process. She would feast on the bones of her tormentors, and gorge on their blood…

A primal scream tore from Nah’s throat as she charged, ignoring the sharp gravel clawing at her unprotected feet. All she saw was her target, and the tip of her blade. Today, it was her fang, and with it she would finally pierce the flesh of her tormentor. 

Morgan watched the girl’s mad charge, allowing the blade to get less than a meter from her chest before effortlessly pirouetting out of the way, the hem of her coat flaring behind her. Nah followed her movement, planting her feet and kicking up a wave of stones as she spun, arcing the heavy blade towards Morgan’s neck. 

“Wind!” The mage shouted, ducking under the blade. A ball of wind struck Nah in the chest, knocking her back and making the bells jingle. Nah snarled, lifting her sword to strike again, but Morgan was faster. Nah raised the sword above her head, preparing to end it in one blow, but another wind spell hit her in the stomach, striking her unprotected abdomen like a fist and driving the air from her lungs. She went down, landing awkwardly on one knee and barely managing to hold on to her weapon. 

“Good, good!” Morgan clapped, “This is so exciting! Daddy hasn’t let me fight for real in so long!”

Nah spat, leveraging the sword to get back to her feet. “So that’s it, this is just another game.”

“Yup! Though this time, maybe you can win!” 

Nah charged again, growling like a feral monster. 

“Thoron!”

The bolt of lightning lanced between the combatants, sending Nah’s sword spinning. Whirling after it, she left herself vulnerable to Morgan’s follow up attack.

“Elwind!”

The magic struck Nah’s back like a whip, throwing her off balance and dashing her against the gravel. She groaned as the rough stone dug into her flesh and tore at her pierced nipples. Scrambling frantically, she tried to regain her footing, but was brought to a halt by a boot on her back and the cold prick of a sword on her neck.

“Checkmate!” Morgan sang. Nah groaned as her hopes were once again crushed beneath the woman’s foot. The weight changed as Morgan shifted to kneel instead, careful to keep the manakete under the sword’s unforgiving blade. Icy hands brushed over her scarred back, and suddenly Nah felt soft hair cascade down her shoulders as her braids were undone. 

Morgan gathered a handful of the wavy, snow colored hair. “You know,” She said wistfully, “I’ve always been jealous of the color. Mine isn’t nearly as pretty…” She trailed off. “Anyway,” She said, twisting her knee and grinding Nah’s stomach into the gravel, “I won, so I think it’s time for your punishment. You did try to escape after all! Guards, chain her up to the post! I feel like doing another flogging!”

Nah’s breath caught in her throat as the soldiers once again applied the heavy shackles to her wrists. She struggled as they hauled her back to her feet, maneuvering her beneath the towering whipping post and securing her arms well above her head. Her toes scrabbled for purchase as she hung, desperate for even the slightest chance to avoid what she knew was coming. She screwed her eyes shut, but could do nothing to block the sound as a sharp whish filled the air.

_Crack!_

_“Aaugh!”_


End file.
